Aladdin och Mozenrath i förorten
by Linnea Danielsson
Summary: Aladdin, Mozenrath med flera som invandrarungdomar i Sverige...
1. Kapitel 1

Den här historien är inspirerad av en annan Aladdin-fanfic, "A Crazy Thing Called Love" av chrissybaby18. Jag tyckte att det var ett intressant uppslag att förflytta de här figurerna till en modern västerländsk skolmiljö, även om resultatet (dvs. de tre kapitel som hon hunnit skriva och jag hunnit läsa) inte är i min stil.

Jag bestämde mig för att driva idén längre genom att översättning en stor del av den sociala miljön från serien till en något sånär realistisk skildring av ungdomar i en svensk betongförort. En sådan översättning blir förståss inte exakt, men förhoppningsvis blir det lagom likt och lagom olikt "originalet" för att vara en god fanfiction.

Kapitel 1.

Genie stod tryckt mot väggen och såg skräckslagen ut. Han var skräckslagen. Han var omringad av "mamlukerna".

Mamlukerna var ett gäng som hade tagit sig namn efter de historiska slavsoldater som kallades så. Det var Mozenrath, bröderna Aghol och ibland Mozenraths lillebror Xerxes, fast Xerxes var inte med nu. Allesammans kom från Svartsandslandet, en utbrytarprovins till Agrabah. Mamlukerna var ökända bråkstakar, och av någon anledning hade de utsett Genie till sitt främsta mobboffer.

"Jasså, du står still och håller tyst för en gångs skull, din lilla dampunge", sade Mozenrath. Hånet och hotet fanns endast mycket svagt antytt i hans kyliga röst, så om Genie inte hade vetat vilka han hade att göra med hade han kunnat tro att det bara varit ett sakligt konstaterande eller ett harmlöst försök att vara lustig.

Muktar tog ett stenhårt tag i Genies överarmar (det gjorde ont), lyfte honom en decimeter och tryckte honom hårt mot väggen.

"Varför gör ni så här? Vad har jag gjort er?", sade Genie.

"Ingenting särskilt, vi råkar bara ha lust att spöa dig", sade Mozenrath i sitt vanliga kyliga tonfall.

"Du är agraban, och det räcker!", väste Muktar. "Vilka är det som bombar våra hem? Agrabanerna! Vilka är det som fängslar våra författare och misshandlar våra barn? Agrabanerna!"

"Ehm", sade Genie, "jag visste inte att någon av er hade barn, men jag kan försäkra er att…"

Mer hann han inte säga förrän Muktar gav honom ett knytnävsslag i ansiktet. Snart var Muktar och Ayam i full gång med att slå och sparka på stackars Genie. Mozenrath tänkte just avbryta dem för att föreslå någon mer sofistikerad tortyrmetod, när han såg Aladdin och Jasmin komma springande.

"Hör ni, lägg av med det där!", ropade Aladdin.

"Typiskt också", mumlade Mozenrath.

Snart var de inbegripna i ett gängslagsmål. Det slutade med att mamlukerna retirerade.

"Tack för hjälpen", sade Genie till Aladdin och Jasmin.

"Äsch, det var så lite så", sade Aladdin med en dåligt spelad blygsamhet.


	2. Hur figurerna ser ut

Bilaga 1. Hur figurerna ser ut.

Aladdin har lila träningsoveralljacka, vit T-shirt och jeans.

Jasmin har rosa urringad tight ärmlös tröja och svart minikjol och räknas som skolans sexigaste tjej. Hon har samma sorts frisyr och smycken som i filmerna.

Genie är kort och tjock och har ljusblå skjorta, gul slips med resårband och ljusblå mjukisbyxor.

Mozenrath har svart skinnjacka, bakochframvänd blå keps, jeans och ett par påfallande grova kängor. Han är piercerad med en ring i ena ögonbrynet och har ett stort ärr i högra handen.

Xerxes är småvuxen och har ett asymmetriskt ansikte med olika stora ögon och uppfattas allmänt som väldigt ful. Han brukar klä sig i jeansjacka.

Bröderna Aghol är enäggstvillingar och har avlånga ljusa ansikten med fylliga läppar ungefär som Mozenrath - detta är typiska rasdrag hos svartlandsfolket. Båda klär sig i smutsiga tröjor och slitna jeans.

Ayam Aghol har tuppkam, guldringar runt fingrarna och en förgylld kedja runt halsen. Han är piercerad med tre ringar i ena ögonbrynet, fyra ringar i det andra ögonbrynet, en i näsvingen och två i underläppen.

Muktar har en svart bakochframvänd keps över en snaggad frisyr. Han är piercerad med en ring i ena näsvingen. Han har samma sorts grova kängor som Mozenrath och brukar gå omkring med en järnstång och se allmänt hotfull ut..

Sadira har vit tjocktröja och svarta jeans.


	3. Varför de flydde till Sverige

Bilaga 2. Varför de flydde till Sverige.

Ingenting i den här historien är likadant som i min andra Aladdin-fanfic, "Berättelser från Agrabah", utom det faktum att det nutida Agrabah är ett land präglat av våld och förtryck.

Agrabah är en grym militärdiktatur under ledning av överbefälhavaren Jafar, som kom till makten genom en statskupp tio år innan den här berättelsen tar sin början. Innan dess hade det regerats av en sultan som inte var så demokratisk han heller.

Agrabah har två delar, det egentliga Agrabah där huvudstaden Agrabah ligger och Svartsandslandet. I Svartsandslandet lever svartsandsfolket, och bland dem finns en separatistisk gerilla som har kämpat i mer än 30 år mot den agrabanska militären. Agrabanerna förbjuder svartsandsfolket att tala och skriva på sitt eget språk. Efter 30 års härjningar ligger landet i ruiner.

Efter Jafars statskupp flydde de av sultanens släktingar som inte hade blivit dödade till olika länder i världen. Hans kusin Babalonies (smeknamn Bobo) och dennes dotter Jasmin hamnade i Sverige.

Det finns huvudsakligen två motståndsrörelser i Agrabah utöver separatisterna i Svartsandslandet, nämligen rojalisterna som vill sätta någon av den gamle sultanens släktingar på tronen och Agrabahs Demokratiska Socialistiska Parti (ADSP) som använder paroller som demokrati och social rättvisa.

ADSP fanns redan före Jafars statskupp. Redan kort efter maktövertagandet grep Jafar mängder av personer som misstänktes ha kopplingar till ADSP och deras familjer, däribland även Aladdin och hans mamma, och krävde att ADSP skulle lämna ifrån sig sina vapen, för annars skulle han låta avrätta människorna.

ADSP vägrade och militären började skjuta av fångarna en efter en. ADSP gjorde en djärv fritagningsexpedition och lyckades rädda en del av fångarna, men både många fångar och många gerillamän blev skjutna på kuppen. Aladdins mamma dog av skottskador hon fått under flykten. Aladdin själv var oskadd (i alla fall fysiskt), och hans pappa Cassim skickade iväg honom på ett plan till Sverige.

Själv stannade Cassim kvar i Agrabah och deltog i frihetskampen. Numera sitter han i fängelse i Agrabah.


	4. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2.

Aladdin och Genie var fosterbröder. När Aladdin hade kommit som ensamt flyktingbarn till Sverige för nio år sedan hade han fått bo hos en kvinna som hette Anna-Märta. Sedan hade Genie kommit ett år senare och fått Aladdin att skratta med sina lustiga upptåg. Aladdin hade varit tämligen deprimerad, så Anna-Märta uppskattade det mycket, och eftersom Genie inte heller hade några föräldrar i Sverige tog hon honom också till fosterbarn.

Nu gick Aladdin på Barn- och fritidsprogrammet på gymnasiet, medan Genie gick på Medieprogrammet.

Jasmin följde med Aladdin och Genie hem efter skolan idag. Genie skojade en stund med Aladdin och Jasmin. Sedan bad Aladdin Genie att låta honom och Jasmin vara för sig själva en stund.

"Åh, jag förstår", sade Genie. Sekunden efter hade han tagit fram en filmkamera och sade: "Men vet du Al, jag har fått i läxa att jag skall filma lite, och romantik brukar vara uppskattat…"

"Det brukar inte vara uppskattat att bli filmad under romantiska stunder", sade Jasmin.

"Okej, jag går ut och filmar. Ha det så trevligt!", sade Genie och vinkade och gick ut.

Aladdin och Jasmin satte sig i Aladdins rum och flörtade med varandra och hade det väldigt trevligt. Vid något tillfälle kysstes de säkert också. Tyvärr för romantiskt sinnade läsare har jag inte inspiration till att skildra deras kärlek utförligt just nu.

Genie gick och filmade några höstlöv. Sedan träffade han Mozenrath som stod och hängde och spanade efter kunder till sitt knark. Genie började filma Mozenrath.

"Tjena hejsan, här var det dokumentärfilmning!", ropade Genie och zoomade in på Mozenraths ansikte med kameran.

"Du", sade Mozenrath, "jag tror att det vore bäst för oss båda om du gick iväg med den där kameran, för du vill nog inte ha den förstörd och jag vill helst inte behöva åka fast för skadegörelse."

Genie gick iväg. "Nu har jag i alla fall bra råmaterial till film", sade han för sig själv. "Den skall heta: 'Ingen vill bli filmad av Genie'".


	5. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3.

När Mozenrath kom hem höll hans farsa Destane på att spöa upp Xerxes. Mozenrath fick ropa för att göra sig hörd trots deras skrik:

"Jag lyckades sälja…"

Destane tittade upp från Xerxes och gav Mozenrath en rungande örfil. "Ser du inte att jag håller på att spöa upp din eländige lillebror?!", röt han och började misshandla Xerxes igen. Mozenrath gick in i sitt och Xerxes sovrum och lade sig på sin säng.

Det framgick av Destanes utskällning att Xerxes hade tagit av knarket och använt det själv. Vilken idiot, tänkte Mozenrath medan han gned sin kind.

Kanske behövde han inte genomföra planen? Kanske räckte det om han och Xerxes gav sig på farsan tillsammans och visade att de kunde ge honom ett riktigt kok stryk? Nej, det vore inte hämnd nog för alla dagar i skolan som Mozenrath missat genom Destanes misshandel. Och om han dödade honom skulle polisen naturligtvis komma och utreda saken. Nej, planen måste följas.

Efter en stund kallade Destane till sig Mozenrath och lät honom redovisa sina affärer. Destane nickade bistert och sade: "Du får sälja mer ikväll."

"Visst, jag skall", sade Mozenrath. Sedan gick han och Xerxes till sitt rum. Xerxes snyftade och Mozenrath öppnade munnen för att säga att han faktiskt fick skylla sig själv när han bar sig så dumt åt.

"Titta!", sade Xerxes och visade någonting som han hade i handen. Det var en tand. Nu såg Mozenrath också en lucka mellan tänderna i hans käft där den hade suttit. "Han slog ut en tand på mig", kommenterade Xerxes.

Mozenrath suckade. "Lägg den i ett vattenglas så kanske jag förvandlar den till en tia", sade han.

Xerxes log ett snabbt leende och gick och hämtade ett glas vatten. Han lade i tanden och ställde glaset på det lilla bordet som de hade mellan sina sängar.


	6. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4.

"Det har kommit en ny tjej till klassen", sade läraren Mia på BF, "och hon heter Sadira." Sadira, som satt bredvid Aladdin vid ett av borden, log ett blygt leende. Sedan fick alla i klassen presentera sig.

Under lektionen fick Aladdin flera gånger hjälpa Sadira att hitta i boken och genom att förklara olika svenska ord. När det blev rast frågade Aladdin Sadira var hon kom ifrån.

"Jag kommer från Agrabah", sade Sadira. "Jag kom till Sverige för två år sedan. Då kom jag först till Södertälje. Jag har bott här i bara några veckor."

"Jag kommer också från Agrabah", sade Aladdin och skrattade. "Tänk vad mycket lättare det hade varit att förklara alla de där orden om jag visste att jag bara behövde säga dem på mitt eget språk!"

Sadira log. "Du är jättesnäll mot mig, jättesnäll!", sade hon. Hon funderade ett ögonblick på vad hon kunde säga mer och Aladdin började gå iväg. Sadira sprang ikapp honom med ett par snabba steg och ställde sig framför honom.

"Kan du inte visa mig runt på skolans område lite", sade hon. "Du kan visa mig cafeterian, snälla?" Och hon lade huvudet på sned på ett fasansfullt gulligt sätt.

"Okej då", sade Aladdin.

* * *

Xerxes gick och köpte en kaka för femman som han hade fått av Mozenrath. Det hade blivit en femma och inte en tia eftersom, som Mozenrath sade, "tänderna sjunker i värde när de kommer i beröring med knark". Nu låg Mozenrath i en soffa i cafeterian och såg alldeles slut ut. Xerxes gick fram till Mozenrath och erbjöd honom att få äta upp halva kakan.

"Det är sömn jag har brist på, inte kolhydrater", sade Mozenrath, men han satte sig i alla fall upp så att Xerxes fick plats att sätta sig bredvid.

"Vad är kolhydrater för något?", frågade Xerxes.

"Det som finns i den där kakan, pucko", sade Mozenrath.

"Åh, Mozenrath, du pluggar för mycket. Du får ju studiebidraget även om du inte gör dina läxor", sade Xerxes. Han hade sett att Mozenrath börja plugga när han kom hem klockan halv tre på och sedan fortfarande plugga när väckarklockan ringde.

Mozenrath blev arg och ruskade om Xerxes hårdhänt. "Vafan dillar du om? Du vet att jag inte pluggar bara för studiebidraget! Jag vill ha allt, allt, även all kunskap i världen! Fattar du?" Han släppte Xerxes och suckade.

Mozenrath lät blicken svepa genom cafeterian. Aladdin kom in. Han hade med sig en tjej som Mozenrath funderade på om han hade sett någon gång förut. Det hade han väl förståss gjort om hon gick på den här skolan. Det fanns så många, man kunde inte känna igen alla.


	7. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5.

Senare på dagen var Sadira inte alls på bra humör längre. Det hade inte varit helt lyckat att gå till cafeterian, för hon var luspank så att hon inte kunde köpa någonting och dessutom hade den unge knarklangaren varit där och stirrat på henne så att hon kände sig riktigt övervakad.

Det verkligt dåliga var dock när hon fick veta att Aladdin var ihop med Jasmin. Sadira hade blivit kär i Aladdin. Hon visste inte om det var vid första ögonkastet eller när han hjälpte henne med plugget eller när han skrattade åt att de kom från samma land, men nu var hon i alla fall fast i ett våldsamt begär till honom och en nästan lika våldsam svartsjuka mot Jasmin.

"Aladdin skall bli min, på ett eller annat sätt!", sade Sadira för sig själv.

Som om det inte vore nog med kärleksproblemet var hon fortfarande luspank och hade slut på både mat och hasch hemma. Hon måste få tag på pengar på något vis. Det vill säga, hon måste tigga hos soc. och om de gav henne avslag, vilket de förmodligen skulle göra, måste hon stjäla pengar.

Sadira önskade att hon aldrig hade börjat röka hasch. Det var dyrt. Hon skulle sluta, men inte än. När hennes liv var mindre problematiskt på andra sätt, när hon hade blivit ihop med Aladdin, då skulle hon sluta röka hasch.

Sadira fick som väntat inget förskott på socialbidraget, så när mörkret hade fallit gick hon och bröt sig in i en kiosk. Det vimlade av godis i den där kiosken, och Sadira var ju vrålhungrig så hon kunde inte låta bli att ta risken att äta av det där godiset. Sedan kom en polisbil och Sadira lyckades bara nappa åt sig 200 kronor ur kassan innan hon måste fly hals över huvud. De var med nöd och näppe hon kom undan.

Sadira hade bara blivit ännu hungrigare av godiset i kiosken, och när hon kom hem till sin stökiga lilla lägenhet kastade hon sig på sängen och grät över sitt elände. Det gick inte att handla mat vid den här tiden, Aladdin var ihop med en sexig tjej med guldsmycken och hon själv var en svältande pundare!

Sadira bestämde sig för att gå ut och köpa hasch, det gick i alla fall att köpa den här tiden på dygnet. Hon tog med sig hälften av pengarna. Det duggregnade ute och var riktigt rått. Hon frös och var livrädd för att polisen skulle komma och gripa henne för stölden.

När hon hade hittat Mozenrath fick hon veta att priset hade stigit, det kostade dubbelt så mycket som förra gången. Sadira protesterade och sade att det inte var rimligt och hon skulle svälta ihjäl om det var på det viset.

"Som jag bryr mig. Det är ditt problem", sade Mozenrath. Sadira började gå iväg för att hämta de resterande pengarna. Hon tänkte att hon fick ju i alla fall lunch på skolan och det borde väl räcka för att överleva tills hon fick mera pengar.

"Du, vänta!", sade Mozenrath. "Du kan betala hälften i natura! Du kan ge mig en kyss."

Sadira gick fram till Mozenrath och kysste honom på munnen. Det kändes äckligt, och det blev inte mindre äckligt för att han omfamnade henne och kysstes tillbaka. Sedan betalade hon pengarna, fick haschet och skyndade sig hem.


	8. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6.

Destane gav Mozenrath en örfil för att han hade tjänat för lite pengar. Sedan förklarade han att han skulle sticka iväg i nästa dag och vara borta ett par dagar i affärsärenden, men att han skulle ge Mozenrath och Xerxes dyngstryk när han kom hem om de ställde till någonting medan han var borta.

Mozenrath fick behärska sig för att inte le. Det här var tillfället som han hade väntat på.

* * *

Sadira låg på sängen och rökte hasch och försökte tänka positivt. Hon skulle trolla fram ett monster som rövade bort Jasmin, och sedan skulle hon bli ihop med Aladdin i Jasmins ställe. Hon föreställde sig sig själv gå sida vid sida med Aladdin, och hon hade likadana kläder och smycken som Jasmin, medan Jasmin gick ensam i eländiga tiggartrasor.

Den fina Sadira i guldsmyckena böjde sig fram och kysste Aladdin på munnen, men i samma ögonblick upptäckte hon till sin stora fasa att det inte var Aladdin utan Mozenrath hon kysste.

Sadira satte sig upp och grep tag i sängkanten och tänkte att det bara var haschet som hade spelat henne ett spratt. Mozenrath var inte här, hon kunde lugnt fortsätta att dagdrömma om Aladdin. Men skräcken släppte inte, hon kände sig tvärt om räddare och räddare. Haschet så klart, hon hade fått en snetändning. Som om det inte var illa nog ändå…

Det var tyst, och tystnaden tycktes vara en dödsångest som gick genom märg och ben. Sadira lyckades på något vis ta sig fram till sin skivspelare trots att hon var stel av skräck. Hon tog en skiva och spelade en låt på måfå. Det visade sig vara "Cadence of Her Last Breath", en låt som handlar om en tjej som flyr för livet i ett otäckt mörker. Sadira drogs in i låten och mardrömmen fortsatte.

Hon sprang för livet, jagad av monster eller soldater eller hon visste inte vad, och ingen ville hjälpa henne utan alla bara kastade sten på henne och skrek: "Run away! Run away!" (det ingick sådana röster i låten…). Aladdin, Mozenrath… alla!

"Det är inte på riktigt!", försökte hon intala sig. "Det är bara haschet! Jag skall aldrig mer röka hasch, jag skall aldrig mer kyssa Mozenrath, åh gode Gud jag skall aldrig mer…"


End file.
